


Noctambulist

by ghost_like



Series: 31 Days of Halloween 2k18 [23]
Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: Blood, Dreams, Dreams and Nightmares, Home Invasion, Murder, Prophetic Dreams, Sleepwalking, i'm sorry............................
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-08 02:07:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16420334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghost_like/pseuds/ghost_like
Summary: The dream started like it always did - Handong, in her bed, in her room. Everything around her was white, pure white, so white it hurt her eyes to stare. She could hear faint noises this time, however. Muffled, faraway. Thumping, rustling— Voices? Handong sat up on her bed and looked towards the door. It was still closed, the chain still latched. She thought she heard her doorknob rattling, but everything was still.(Sequel toRecurrence)





	Noctambulist

**Author's Note:**

> i am... SO sorry
> 
> the prompt was "sleepwalking"
> 
> i'm sorry  
> really, i'm sorry

The dream started like it always did - Handong, in her bed, in her room. Everything around her was white, pure white, so white it hurt her eyes to stare. She could hear faint noises this time, however. Muffled, faraway. Thumping, rustling— Voices? Handong sat up on her bed and looked towards the door. It was still closed, the chain still latched. She thought she heard her doorknob rattling, but everything was still.

She slid off her bed, feet touching the cold ground, and moved towards the door - that odd gliding, no footsteps, just motion. She heard the thumping outside more clearly now,  _thump thump thump thump_ , the sound growing fainter and fainter until it disappeared completely. Silence followed and Handong carefully unlatched and unlocked her door, turning the doorknob and pulling it open to enter the hallway.

Minji’s room was empty and all coated in white, the white noise entering her ears as she turned towards the rest of the house. She moved down the corridor, going to Yoobin’s room. The white noise became louder, ringing in her ears. Her feet suddenly felt wet, wet with something warm.

She stopped at the entrance to Yoobin’s room and turned towards it, pushing the door, already open just a slit, open all the way with a resounding _creeeaaak_. The room was red, as she already expected it to be. Minji and Yoobin were there, standing in front of her, holding hands.

“Open your eyes,” Yoobin said. It sounded far away, but not quite so - like separated from a thin wall.

“But my eyes are already open,” she replied, as she always did. She heard a hiccup, a strangled _help please_ , but Yoobin’s lips did not move despite that having been her voice.

“Don’t open your eyes,” Minji said next. “Don’t look.”

_Run._

“Get out,” Yoobin said. Minji’s voice echoed the words - _get out_.

She turned to Siyeon’s room, red like Yoobin’s but empty, and decided to continue on to the living room. That room was white, like her room had been. The phone was missing from its stand. The front door was wide open. She continued to the kitchen, a faint squelching sound filtering through the white noise in her ears, the beeping of a telephone.

Siyeon was standing there in the kitchen, phone in hand, staring right at her, right into her eyes. Something was wrong. She couldn’t pinpoint what, couldn’t tell what was so different about this dream that put her so on edge.

Siyeon’s eyes snapped towards the microwave, and Handong followed her gaze to see the time on the digital clock - 04:13. Turning her head forward, Siyeon right in front of her. Her eyes were glazed, foggy.

“Wake up _and get help_.”

Handong jolted and jumped back, waking up with a start, and immediately had to grab onto the counter not to fall, her feet sliding on the wet kitchen floor. The smell of copper, thick and cloying, invaded her nostrils, her lungs, and she gagged, covering her mouth with one hand. Why was so dark in the kitchen? What was that on the floor? Was she sleepwalking again?

She slapped the wall until she hit the switch, and the moment the light came on she screamed, she screamed loud and without a care, falling back to the ground and crawling backwards on her hands to get away while barely registering that hands and back were now soaked through.

Siyeon was lying there in the middle of the kitchen, blood oozing from a deep cut in her throat, eyes open and staring right at her. She was holding the phone, like she had been trying to call for help before she was attacked. Handong turned around and dry heaved, trying to pull herself together, trying to get herself to get up and check on the others. Her legs were wobbling so hard it was difficult to keep her balance, bloodied feet slipping on the hardwood floors as she moved - like she was gliding, almost.

She ran as fast as she could to Yoobin’s room - she already knew what she would find, but she didn’t want to believe it, didn’t want to accept it.

The door was already open - had she opened it while sleepwalking through the house? - and she was immediately greeted with the gruesome sight inside the bedroom, Yoobin on her bed, head and one arm hanging on one side, eyes open and staring right at her; her throat had been slashed too. Minji, sweet Minji, was on the floor, one hand reaching out towards Yoobin’s, like she had crawled there, like she had tried to help. Shaking, Handong followed the trail of blood Minji had left behind, finding she’d been attacked inside Siyeon’s room. Red. Everything was red.

Handong screamed again and wailed, dropping to her knees as if all the strength had escaped her. She had known all along, she had known and she did nothing to keep it from happening, she heard the footsteps of their assailant running away, heard their screams in the back of her mind, and instead of helping, instead of saving them—

She slept through it all.

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](https://twitter.com/ghostlike91) | [tumblr](https://ghostlike91.tumblr.com/) | [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/ghostlike) | [ko-fi](https://ko-fi.com/ghostlike91)


End file.
